Chapter 630 Prediction (Yountoryuu)
Coverpage: Zoro's salesman of his cursed sword is having great business, using Zoro's face to sell his weapons. Title: Luffy vs. Jinbe P. 1 *Jinbe: Come back here! *Chopper: Luffy, look out! *Jinbe: Fishman Karate - Thousand Whales Edge! *Luffy: ?! Jinbe hits Luffy, and Luffy falls of the moving Megalo. P. 2 *Luffy: Dammit Jinbe! Why can't you understand that I need to protect my crew?! *Jinbe: I understand it all too well! Why can you not pay the respect to Fishman Island's history? *Luffy: MY CREW COMES FIRST!! Luffy bashes Jinbe's head into the ground with a Jet Bullet. *Robin: Wow... P. 3 *Keimi: Luffy-chin! *Sanji: Let them, huh? Jinbe stands up, looking real mad in Luffy's direction. *Luffy: I'm really sorry Jinbe, but I can't let ANYONE hurt my friends! Jinbe runs towards Luffy and tries to hit him, but Luffy evades. P. 4 *Chopper: Sanji, we must stop them! *Sanji: What do you want to do? Jinbe uses his fist to quake the ground, which splits stones and coral in the nearby area. *Luffy: What are you doing? *Jinbe: You'll see. *Nami: Luffy! Watch out, the seacurrents are piling up and establish a drifting watercyclone! *Jinbe: Fishman Karate - ... P. 5 *Franky: The currents are moving into a spear! *Jinbe:... 1000 Arrow Concrete! All the watercurrents that fly through the bottom of the ocean shape into sharp forms and fly in Luffy's direction. Luffy is hit and he flies into the ground. The water shatters Luffy's defense and he is hurt and bleeds. *Luffy: Haa... Ha... Gear Second! ''' Luffy pumps his blood through his legs. He vanishes and enters the area every millisecond, similar to Bellamy, but much faster. P. 6 *Luffy/Jinbe: '''Jet Gattling/1000 Pound Adamant! Luffy and Jinbe rushes. *Sanji/Chopper: STOP! Sanji uses his shin, full of fire to deflect Jinbe's attack. Chopper strikes Luffy, growing his horns to push him into a giant coral. P. 7 *Robin: These guys don't know how to stop. *Nami: I know. *Luffy: Get out of the way, Chopper! Luffy pushes Chopper aside and boosts his way towards Jinbe. Jinbe backs down by Sanji's kick, but pushes his leg into the sand and runs his way to Luffy. P. 8 *Sanji: God damnit! *Chopper: They're going to hurt eachother badly. *Den: Where's the princess? *Jinbe/Luffy: Shirahoshi is gone? *Nami: What the- *Chopper: This smell. *Franky: What is this mudlike substance? *Robin: It trails back into the forest! P. 9 *Nami: Why didn't we see her leave?! *Robin: Didn't we see this bog on the Sunny-go? *Franky: It's from that lunatic with the long tongue, I'm sure. The bloodcovered freak. *Den: That must be Caribou, the rookie who made name for himself on the Grand Line. He fits the discription; mud abilities, weird looking, covered in blood permanently. *Luffy: Are you serious? We'll follow the trail! Nami, Sanji, Luffy and Keimi head into the forest. Jinbe walks towards Hatchan and Chopper. *Hatchan: I'm sorry Jinbe-sama. I should have told you way sooner about Hordy's plans..! *Jinbe: It doesn't matter anymore, Hacchi. I'm glad you're still alive. Thank you for caring for him, reindeer-sama. *Chopper: Stop it you idiot~! It doesn't make me happy if you're the first to see me as a reindeer~! Baka~~! P. 10 *Caribou: They didn't even see me! I pity the fools, now I'll get rich, rich rich!! What person would not want to buy this absolute beauty?! Kyahahaha! A huge flying coral bursts into the scene, crashing into Caribou. *Decken: Bahohohoho! I finally get some alone time with my dear princess! *Caribou: Huh? *Decken: Shirahoshi? You changed!! *Caribou: I'm not the princess, you moron! *Decken: But I flew this way, she must be here somewhere... P. 11 *Caribou: She is. Can you find her? Kyahaha!! She's right under you. Or not? Kyahaha! Four-legged fool! You want to claim the auction price yourself? Try to find her first! Kyahahahaha! *Decken: Where did you put her? Where is my beloved princess?! *Caribou: She's right inside me... -smirks really evil- P. 12 *Sanji: It sounds like there was a heavy landing. We should check it out, right now. *Nami: Luffy, what do we do about Zoro? *Luffy: I can't let scaredycat get abducted. I promised her I would keep an eye out for her. *Sanji: Such amazing beauty is hard to not keep an eye at -heart eyes- The group, lead by Keimi, stroll through the thick-crowded forest. *Pappug: I don't believe you! *Brook: It really is me! Or... It is my spirit! I am the Soul King, remember? *Pappug: Not that, just that you fought back to back with scar-eye and you got captured! *Brook: Since I'm a spirit, I don't have a back. Yohohohohoho! Soul Joke~~! *Pappug: Follow me, Soul King! I'll take you to the room where their guards hold your weapons. P. 12 *Guard 1: God, that skeleton ws creepy! *Guard 2: There's just one thing I hate more than the living dead. Ghosts. *Brook: Why hello there. The guards gulp, look at eachother and fall unconsciouss. *Pappug: The swords are over there, grab them and make sure scar-eye gets them! *Brook: That was the plan, what're you going to do? *Pappug: Make sure that there's a way for you to escape from here. P. 13 *Ikaros: We gathered all the traitors, boss. The whole population is gone from Gyoverly Hills - muhhi! *Jones: Excellent, lead them to the guillotine! Their filthy thoughts about living weith humans shall parish from these waters. *Hyozo: I just killed all of them, there and then. There's no humanlover at the Cultural Hall left alive. *Zeo: The shopping mall is empty too boss, all the mermen there are gathering here, provoked by our troops. *Jones: Perfect. Bring Neptune up the stage! Now, let the cleansing begin!! Neptune is thrown on stage, heavily bleeding. P. 14 *Executioner 1: It's time to meet your maker. *Jones: I wonder where Daruma and Dosun are, they should be here already. Hammond! *Hammond: Yes boss Hordy? *Jones: Find out where Dosun and Daruma stay, they need to be here. *Executioner 2: Whenever you give the order, your majesty. P. 15 *Zeo: Don't let us wait king, behead the guy! Decapitate him! The whole crowd starts to yell for decaptitation, and Neptune loses faith in his former people. *Jones: Let the blade of death fall upon his neck! P. 16 * ?: My apologies. Suddenly, all evil fishmen and mermen on the execution platform are shot down, except the officers of the New Fishman Pirates. * ?: We should have come sooner, king Neptune. *Jones: What the hell?! Usopp stands upon a rooftop... *Usopp: Go, Zoro! Zoro jumps on stage from the crowd, jumps over the guillotine stopped by Brook and slashes his towards Jones. P. 17 *Brook: You're not alone, king. Out from the back alleys, the royal guards start to surround the plaza, and Neptune stands up. *Zoro: We're back for round two, Hody. Category:Prediction